A bűnös
by Fircyca
Summary: Charlie nem bírja tovább...


**Cím:** A bűnös

**Írta:** Fircorwen

**Szereplő(k):** Charlie, Ethan (Lost)

**Leírás: **Charlie egyre mélyebb depresszióba süllyed…

**Figyelmeztetés: ** Halál!

**Megjegyzés: **Igazából nem is tudom, hogy miért írtam… Hótt hülyeség.. Nah mind1…

Éjfél körül járt az idő, az éjszaka sötét volt és szokatlanul hideg, sem a hold, sem a csillagok nem világítottak. Charlie Pace valahol az erdőben üldögélt egy fa tövében, a gitárját pengetve, és már komolyan megfordult a fejében, hogy földhözvágja a hangszert, mikor sokadszorra tévesztette el a hangot. De nem tette. Ez az egy dolog maradt csak neki, ez a nyomorult fadarab, és ettől már nem akart megválni.

Ismét megpróbált játszani, de az ujjai elcsúsztak a húrokon. Már nem bírta tovább, inkább lerakta maga mellé a gitárt, mielőtt még apró darabokra töri szét dühében. Arcát a tenyerébe temette, és sóhajtott egyet. Sok mindent elviselt már, ami ezen a rohadt szigeten történt vele, de az elmúlt napok történései már az ő tűrőképességét is meghaladták. Hidegzuhanyként érte , hogy Claire, aki a legtöbbet jelentett számára ezen a z elátkozott helyen, nem emlékszik rá. Dühében és fájdalmában úgy elborult az agya, hogy amint alkalom kínálkozott rá, megölte Ethant, azt a mocsadékot, aki elvette tőle Claire-t. Azt hitte, hogy ettől jobb lesz… De nem lett. Azóta egy hidegvérű gyilkosnak érezte magát, és a bűntudattól aludni sem tudott már napok óta. A többiekkel sem volt kedve beszélni, inkább elvonult az erdőbe, és az sem érdekelte, hogy szörnyek vagy jegesmedvék kóvályoghatnak arrafelé.

Most hiányzott csak neki igazán a drog. Milyen jó lett volna felszívni az anyagot, és elszállni, nem gondolva semmi rosszra. De már ez az apró egérút sem volt meg.

Gondolataiból egy ág roppanása riasztotta fel. Felkapta a fejét, de anélkül, hogy körbenézett volna, hogy ki az, csak annyit morgott:

- Tűnj el!

Egy halk, baljós kuncogás érkezett válaszként. Charlie most már körbenézett, de nem látott senkit.

- Ki az?

- Charlie, Charlie, Charlie… - érkezett a gúnyos válasz. – Hát már nem is üdvözölsz?

Charlie szemei tágra nyíltak a rémülettől, mikor két fa között hirtelen meglátta Ethant. Egy pillanattal ez előtt még nem volt ott. Ugyanekkor meglátott kettejük között félúton egy pisztolyt is… Eddig az sem volt ott…

- E… Ethan… - ugrott talpra Charlie alig hallhatóan suttogva a férfi nevét.

- Meglepődtél, igaz? – vigyorogott az. – Azt hitted, hogy nem látsz többé…Tévedtél… - affektált gúnyosan. – De még elintézheted, hogy az legyek… Ott a pisztoly! – nézett a földön hever fegyverre.

Charlie tétován elindult, hogy kézbe vegye a pisztolyt, közben le sem vette a szemét, a bomlottul vigyorgó Ethanről.

- Tessék, lőjj! – parancsolta Ethan, amit Charlie felvette a fegyvert.

De Charlie célzásra emelte a stukkert.. de nem lőtt. Maga sem tudta, hogy miért, de már nem akarta megölni Ethant…

- Nem tudsz lőni, igaz? – vicsorogta a „halott". – Nem akarsz gyilkos lenni… Hát azzal már elkéstél!

- Nem vagyok gyilkos! – morogta Charlie.

- Nem-e? Alig pár napja azért megöltél…

- De hisz nem vagy halott!

- És azt ki mondta? – az ádáz vigyor még mindig nem tűnt el Ethan arcáról.

Charlie fájdalmasan felnyögött, és a fegyvert továbbra is Ethan-en tartotta.

- Charlie… Látom, hogy csak szenvedsz… - búgta hipnotikus hangon Ethan. – Nem lenne egyszerűbb megszabadulni mindentől…most… és örökre?

- Nincs mitől megszabadulnom, te rohadt…

- Á? Szóval nincs? – vágott közbe Ethan. – Gyilkos vagy, Charlie! Bűnt követtél el, méghozzá nem is egyet…

- Kussolj! – Charlie kezében megremegett a fegyver.

- Hazudtál, Charlie! – folytatta Ethan. – Elhagytad őt … pedig megígérted, hogy megvéded.

- Ez nem igaz!

- És most egyedül maradtál, Charlie…– mordult egyet Ethan.

- Nem igaz!

- Dehogynem… Nem kedvelnek téged, Charlie! Nézz csak rájuk! Csak szánalmat éreznek egy szerencsétlen, lefutott kis drogos zenész iránt! Csak ezért tűrnek meg maguk között.

- Fogd be! – kiáltotta szinte hisztérikusan.

- Csak nem fáj az igazság? Lásd be, nem törődik veled már senki!

Charlie leengedte a pisztolyt. Annak a mocsoknak igaza volt…

- Még a bátyádat sem érdekled! - folytatta a monológot Ethan.

- Nem! – ordította Charlie. – Liam sosem hagyna el!

- Igazán? Miatta lettél drogos, és ő most mit csinál? Boldogan él a családjával, téged meg szarba hagyott…

- Nem… - motyogta Charlie, de már nem így gondolta… Ethannek igaza volt. Már minden összeomlóban volt körülötte… és tényleg nem volt senkije…

- Nem lenne jobb egyszer és mindenkorra véget vetni ennek az egésznek, Charlie?

- NEM! – kiáltotta volna ő, de csak egy erőtlen suttogásra futotta.

Ethan szeme megvillant, majd sűrű feketeség borította be az egész szemgolyóját, és ahogy Charlie belenézett, többé nem tudott szabadulni.

- Látom, nem akarod megtenni… - morogta Ethan. – Pedig úgy sokkal szórakoztatóbb lett volna… No sebaj, majd besegítek… Emeld fel a pisztolyt Charlie!

- Nem… - Charlie halkan nyüszített, de nem tudott ellenállni a parancsnak.

- De igen… - vihogott egyet a másik. – ÉS most…tudod, hogy mit kell tenned…

Tudta. Nagyon is tudta, de nem akarta megtenni.

- Uram, szabadíts meg a gonosztól! – fohászkodott, miközben a fegyvert akarta ellenére egyre feljebb emelte.

- Hehehehe… - röhögött Ethan. – Azt hiszed, hogy ez segít? Gyerünk már! Tedd meg!

Charlie próbált ellenkezni, de nem tudott.

- Miért? – nyögte a kérdést, miközben az ellenfele ráerőszakolt akaratával hadakozott.

- Mert az utamban vagy… - felelte egyszerűen amaz. – TEDD MEG!

Charlie nem bírta tovább a küzdelmet. A pisztolyt időközben a halántékához szorította, ujja már rajt volt a ravaszon.

- Üdvöz' légy Mária, kegyelemmel teljes… - kezdte az imát, mert már tudta, hogy meg fog halni.

- Ne húzd az idő! Gyerünk már! – acsargott Ethan.

- …az Úr van teveled, Áldott vagy te az asszonyok között…

- Rajta Charlie!

- …és áldott a te méhednek gyümölcse, Jézus.

- Charlie!

- Asszonyunk, Szűz Mária, Istennek szent Anyja,

- Húzd meg!

- …imádkozzál érettünk, bűnösökért, most és halálunk óráján.

- CHARLIE!

- Amen…

…**BANG!…**

**Vége!**


End file.
